


What is in a Home

by Alexsorangeshirt



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F, fake realationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexsorangeshirt/pseuds/Alexsorangeshirt
Summary: Sam has promised Ruby that she would meet her father and grandmother. But Sam can't face going home alone so Alex is coming with them.





	1. Chapter 1

Sam said a quick goodbye and put the phone down. She knew she would only have a few seconds to collect herself before he daughter rushed in asking how the conversation went. Sam had never expected the conversation to go as it did. She had been certain that no one her country bumkin hometown would want her to visit. She’d been wrong. 

It had been 13 years she left that hell hole. Since her foster mother had kicked her out. When she had made the call to Patricia, her foster mother, she hadn’t expected the women to answer and she hadn’t expected Patricia agreeing to meeting Ruby. What worse was that Patricia had insisted Ruby meet Steven, Sam’s high-school boyfriend, and Ruby’s father. 

“Mom! What did she say? Is it happening! Are we going to Stafford?” Ruby practically jumped at her. 

Sam hugged her daughter and nodded her head. “We are taking a road trip, Rubes.”

Ruby was going to visit Sam’s hometown. Ruby was going to meet her grandmother. Ruby was going to meet her father.  
***  
“Sam, you don’t have to go. You know, that right? There is no reason you have to go.” Kara reached over and patted Sam’s hand. The three of them were sitting on Sam’s couch in L-Corp and Sam had just told them that she would be taking Ruby to meet her father and her grandmother, Sam’s foster mom. Both Kara and Lena knew Sam’s wasn’t fond of either person. 

“Kara is right. You don’t have to go, Sam.” Lena added her support. 

“Ruby has wanted to meet her Patricia and her dad for ages and I promised her. I won’t break a promise to my daughter.” Sam sighed, “Plus, I don’t want Ruby to hate her father. He only just 17 too.” 

“Don’t forgive him so easily, Sam. You got a job, put yourself through college, and raised a beautiful girl all on your own. He was probably playing video games and acting like just another irresponsible 17-year old boy.” Lena said sharply. Lena had little tolerance for the rationalization of male mediocrity. 

Sam cracked half a smile at her best friend’s tone of voice. “Regardless, Ruby still deserves to meet him at least once. She also deserves to meet her grandmother.”

“I wish we could go with you! We really could postpone are trip, right Lena?” Kara looked over to her girlfriend and for a moment Lena looked uncharacteristically flustered. Sam quickly butted in. 

“No! I couldn’t ask you to do that. You and Lena have planned this trip Europe for months and I want it to be special for you.” Lena shot Sam a look of thanks. Kara didn’t know but Lena was planning to purpose during their trip to Europe. Sam would never ruin that for her. 

“Oh, dang it!” Kara said. “Wait! Alex could totally go with you! I know she would do it!” Kara practically vibrated at the thought. “Alex would totally go with you and protect you from any ex-boyfriends or terrible mothers!” Lena nodded her agreement but took out her phone.

“Oh…no…I could never ask…ask her to do that.” Sam faltered as she spoke. The thought of Alex Danvers, FBI agent extraordinaire, visiting her hometown was a lot for Sam to process. 

“She wouldn’t mind. Alex loves you and Ruby and would happy to do it.” Kara said.

“I really couldn’t….” Sam continued, trying to be diplomatic about the whole thing but Lena interrupted. 

“Sam, Alex is on the phone for you.” Lena said with a wink at Sam. Lena had already guessed that Sam had a bit of a crush on Alex and obviously thought this whole think would be to Sam’s liking. 

“Wait! I need to talk to her first!” Kara grabbed the phone and stood up from the couch. “Alex, we need a huge favor…… so Sam is going to her home town to because she promised Ruby she could meet her father and grandmother and Lena and I can’t go with her because of our trip so you need to go with her to protect and support her against those very people. She needs you for emotional support!” Sam tried to speak up but Lena shushed her with a pointed look. 

“She’ll do it!” Kara squealed.

Kara continued to give Alex more information and Sam fell back to the coach. She really didn’t want to impose on Alex, but some company would help her be brave when she went home. And spending time with Alex Danvers didn’t sound like the worst way to spend a few days. 

***  
“Alex!” Ruby rushed and gave Alex a tight hug as the door opened. “Mom said you would come with us and I’m so excited that you are!” Ruby grinned a toothy smile as Sam walked up behind her and gave Alex a similar smile. 

“Alright Rubes, go pack up your toothbrush and everything than come back down.” Sam told Ruby who raced of in the direction of her room. “We are leaving in 10 minutes!” Sam called after her before turning back to Alex.

“Alex, thanks for doing this. I know its probably not the most exciting way to spend a long weekend, but I really do appreciate it.” Sam said. 

“Honestly, Sam its not problem. It’ll be quite interesting to see where you grew up. But, I may have some choice words for your mother and Ruby’s father though.” Alex winked as she ended her sentence. 

“Still, I hate to bring you into all my drama.” Sam replied as she led them into the kitchen and poured Alex a cup of coffee.

“Sam stop apologizing. I get it. You probably aren’t used to needing much emotional support but since you and your daughter are so important to Kara and Lena you better get used to it. They…..We aren’t going to let you and Ruby do anything alone anymore.” Alex smiled softly. 

Sam didn’t know how to reply.

“Besides, If you feel so bad about having me come along, why don’t we agree that you just owe me a dinner. More of that Salmon you brought to that one game night. Make me that and we are even.” Alex said. Sam’s fought the embarrassed blush that threatened her face.

“Deal.” Sam replied awkwardly. Sam might have told Alex that she baked that Salmon dish when she actually just bought it from Whole Foods. Alex had loved it so much and Sam’s lie just kinda slipped out. 

“Mom! Alex! I’m all ready and packed up! Can we go now!” Ruby raced back into the kitchen and was practically bouncing on her toes with excitement. 

“Ok babe, go load the car and Alex and I will be right out.” Sam told her before Ruby rushed to the front door. “Make sure you have a jacket,” Sam yelled after her daughter. 

“Is she going to be that excited for the whole 5-hour car ride.” Alex laughed. Alex loved the energy Ruby had. Ruby and Sam had a relationship that Alex wanted one day with her daughter. 

“Don’t worry, she’ll calm down after about 30 minutes and then probably fall asleep for most of it.” Sam smiled. Soon the trio were all safety buckled into Sam’s SUV and on the road to Stafford. Ruby was still vibrating with excitement and bombarding Sam with questions. Sam happily answered all of them until one of Ruby’s questions remember something. 

“Mom, when was the last time you spoke to my dad?” Ruby asked. She sat in the middle of the second row of seats. Her hands resting on headrests in front of her as she leaned into the small place between Sam and Alex.

“Ummm, I think it was right after you were born…..wait…..no he emailed me a couple years back and…. SHIT!” Sam cursed loudly. Her face going red. 

“Sam are your alright?” Alex asked. Trying to read her friend’s face while still concentrating on driving. 

“Sorry. Steven, Ruby’s father, emailed me about a year and a half ago and offered child support and asked about Ruby. He asked about Ruby’s family and if she was happy and anyways, that was right before the whole Reign thing, so I forgot about it and I just remembered that I told him that I was married.” Sam fumbled through the sentence but got her point across. 

“You told him you were married?” Alex asked even though she had just heard Alex say the words.

“Yeah, he said he asked if I was married and about Ruby’s family and friends and I kind of majorly panicked and though he was going to try to regain custody and….. well…..I figured telling him I was married, and that Ruby has a big happy family would be the easiest way to end the conversation. I didn’t want him knowing Ruby and I had been on our own for years. Than Reign happened…… and I forgot all about it.” Sam explained. Alex wanted to reach over and take Sam’s hand but she resisted. 

Ruby pipped up from the back seat. “But mom, I do have a family. I have you and aunt Lena and aunt Kara and Uncle Jimmy and Winn and Alex!”  
“The kids got a point.” Alex said softly. 

“I know. Ruby, I’m so happy with all the positive changes that have happened in the last few years and I’m so happy we have our little family. But…. I’m still not married.” 

“Alex can be pretend to be your wife than!” Ruby said. Sam started coughing and if Alex had been drinking something she would have spit it out.  
“Ruby, we can’t just….”

“Yes, you can! Mom, you like girls and boys and Alex like girls so it would work. Just pretend to be married for 4 days. It’s perfect! No one would know!” Alex glanced at Sam to try to read her face but seemed stared straight at the road.

“What about rings and first date stories and everything? We don’t have any of that type of stuff.” Sam responded. 

“They see really cheap rings at Walmart!” Ruby supplied. 

“…..and we could make up a backstory on the way. We do have another 4 hours to kill.” Alex added. Sam shot Alex a surprised look, but Alex shyly smiled in return.

“Yeah Mom! We could make up a story and I could quiz you guys like they do on those dating shows! It would be so fun!”  
***  
The trio had spent the next few hours crafting a back-story between bathroom breaks and a stop for lunch. Now, they had only 30 minutes left in the car ride to Stafford and Ruby was quizzing both the adults on their relationship story. 

“How long have you known each other?” Ruby asked.

“4 years, 3 months. Married for 2 of them.” Alex replied. 

“Where did you meet?” 

“It was really cliché. Alex spilled her coffee on me in a book store.” Sam answered.

“Who proposed?”

“Alex did with Ruby’s permission. It was a traditional style proposal on a dinner cruise in France during the summer.” 

“Ok all the easy ones are out of the way. Now for one’s we didn’t practice. Alex, how does my mom take her coffee?” Sam laughed at her daughter’s questions and felt bad for Alex. Alex wouldn’t have a clue how Sam took her coffee.

“1 teaspoon sugar, and about a gallon of half and half.” Alex replied. Sam was startled at the correct response. “This morning you had one teaspoon of sugar and then filled half your cup with half and half.” Alex explained sheepishly.

“Hey! I’d rather drink half coffee half milk than drink it straight and bitter like you!” Sam retorted and stuck out her tongue at Alex. Ignoring the fact that she somehow knew Alex’s coffee order. 

“Don’t call me straight and bitter!” Alex responded. Sam could hear the laugh in Alex’s voice.

“I just call it as I see it Danvers.” Sam laughed.

“That’s insulting. Ruby!” Alex turned to the girl and said, “Get in here and defend your fake mother from your real one.”

“Yeah mom! Stop being mean to your fake wife!” Ruby giggled and fist-bumped Alex. 

“I have to say, Arias. So far you’re not setting a very good example of marriage for our daughter.” Alex added, and Ruby nodded her head in agreement. Sam rolled her eyes at the pair of them. Those two idiots may actually get Sam to survive the next four days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby meets her Grandma.

“Ruby why don’t you pick out the rings. Nothing over 50$ though.” Sam said as the 3 of them entered the jewelry department at a Walmart just outside of Stafford. They had covered the backstory of the fake marriage and now they just needed fake rings for evidence. 

“Ok!” Ruby rushed off to the display case. Sam and Alex hovered close-by as Ruby searched. 

“Can I help you with anything, young lady?” an elder sales-person asked as she approached Ruby. 

“Do you have engagement rings?” Ruby asked. 

 

“Engagement rings?” the lady asked. It was clearly not a question she was asked regularly.

“Yeah, my mom and her wife need engagement rings.” Ruby said as if it was the most natural thing in the world to be looking for engagement rings at Walmart. The sales women’s brow furrowed. 

Before the women could respond, Alex stepped up and said, “We’re looking for prop pieces for a play. We just need something cheap that looks like an engagement ring from a few feet away.” Alex smiled at the women. 

“Oh! Ok I can help you with that.” She motioned to a display case, “I would look over in this case and see what you like. Those are the best we would have for you.” 

“Thank you! We’ll go ahead and take a look.” Alex shot another disarming smile at the sales women and Ruby rushed over to the case. Alex left Ruby to pick out two rings and head back over to Sam. 

“Quick thinking over there, Ms Arias.” Sam grinned at Alex. She was impressed with Alex’s ability to disarm the sales-women and come up with a more plausible explanation for needed the rings. 

“I do work for the FBI so I’m quick on my feet. Its one of my many talents.” Alex winked and for a moment it seemed like she was flirting. “…and what do you mean Ms. Arias? Why can’t you be Ms Danvers?” Alex grinned again, “Samantha Danvers would be such a pretty name.” 

Sam blushed but punched Alex lightly in the arm to cover it up. “I don’t know, Alexandra Arias sounds pretty damn good to me.” Sam said. It was true. It rolled right off of Sam’s tongue. 

“Mom! Alex!” I need a credit card!” Ruby interrupted them with a yell. 

“And duty calls.” Sam said as she went over to Ruby. Alex quickly followed. Sam paid for the rings and they head outside to the car. 

“You gonna show use the rings you picked out, short stuff.” Alex asked as they approached the car. 

“Yeah!” Ruby practically shouted as she started rummaging through the bag. “You guys are going the love them! They’re so cute!” They had made it back to the car by the time Ruby had gotten the ring boxes open. Ruby opened both boxes and proudly showed them to Alex and Sam.

Sam met Alex’s eyes and Alex knew they were thinking the same thing. The rings were the ugliest things Alex had ever seen. In true 12-year-old girl spirit, Ruby had picked out rings with incredible bling. Each ring had dozens of fake diamonds in a swirly design around the one large fake diamond. To make it worse, the band itself was not gold but somehow died in light colors that resembled the rainbow. They were truly awful. 

“They were the only rings with rainbows on them and so I picked them out for you guys!” Ruby explained excitedly. Waiting for a reaction.

“They are beautiful baby,” Sam said as she reached down and hugged Ruby. Sam sent Alex a “Don’t say anything!” look over Ruby’s shoulder. 

Alex moved and wrapped her arms around both Ruby and Sam, “They are gorgeous Ruby. If I every get married for real I hope I get one just like it!” 

They broke apart and ruby said, “Don’t worry Alex, I’ll make sure your next girlfriend knows what type of ring to buy you.” Ruby smiled. Sam snorted but covered it with a coughing fit.   
***  
“Ok ladies, we have exactly 30 minutes to settle in before we need to go to the restaurant for lunch.” Sam said as they walked into the suite they were staying at in a local hotel. The suite had a small kitchen and dining area, a living room with a pull-out sofa, 1 bathroom and 2 bedrooms. Sam and Alex each got a bedroom while Ruby took the couch. The plan for the day was to eat lunch with Patricia. After they saw how lunch went they would maybe make plans with Patricia for the next few days. They were meeting Steven for dinner tomorrow. 

“Mom, can we order room service?” Ruby asked. The girl had simply thrown her bag against a wall, set on the couch, and grabbed the TV remote. 

“We are about to go eat lunch, Ruby.” Sam responded. 

“No, not now. Later, can we like order room service and like watch a movie and eat sundaes or something?” Ruby asked. 

“Kids got the right idea. Order ice-cream, get a scary movie, and we can get a bottle of wine.” Alex called from her room where she was unpacking her luggage. 

“See mom, Alex will watch a scary movie with us! And you guys can get wine! It’ll be awesome!” 

Alex had unknowingly just entered a multi-year long mother daughter battle on watching scary movies. Ruby has wanted to watch a scary movie for years and Sam has always refused. Ruby saw her chance and was gonna take it. 

“I’ll think about it.” Sam muttered before turning around to finish unpacking. Whenever Sam said that phrase to Ruby, she always ended up saying yes. 

Sam took her cloths out of her bag and put them in the dresser. She hung up a few items in the closet than went to the restroom to wash her face. On her way to the bathroom she passed the living area where Ruby and Alex sat on the couch. Alex was against one side while ruby had propped her feet up in Alex’s lap. The scene made something in Sam’s heart thud. Her daughter looked so comfortable and happy with Alex and Alex looked just as happy.   
***  
“Mom! The rings! You need to put on your rings!” Ruby said as they pulled up to the restaurant. 

It seemed amazing that Ruby was about to meet grand-mother but she seemed more concerned that Alex and Sam have on their rings. Sam on the other hand, hadn’t said anything since they left the hotel. Her posture was tense, and her fists were clenched together. Alex had never seen her look so stressed and Alex was worried about her. 

“Here Mom and Alex! Put your rings on before we go inside!” Ruby said as she handed Alex the boxes. Alex glanced at Sam again. Sam did not seem ready to go inside. Alex saw a CVS a few feet down the road and pulled out some cash.

“Hey Ruby, we have a few minutes before we need to go inside. Could you run into that CVS over there and grab me some….some mints.” Alex said.

“Why do you want mints?” Ruby asked

“Well.” Alex ginned, “I might have to kiss your mom at some-point and I’m sure she’d rather I have a few breath mints after all that coffee. Here, you can grab some candy for our movie night too.” Alex offered Ruby a 20$ bill.

“Ok!” Ruby grabbed the cash and ran toward the CVS. Alex had bought Sam at least 5 minutes. 

“Sam, are you ok? You don’t have to do this. We can say you got sick….Ruby would understand.” Alex asked as soon as Ruby was gone. Sam eyes closed and she tried to regulate her breathing. 

“I’ll….I’ll be fine.” Sam’s voice was shaky. 

“Maybe, I could take Ruby….you wouldn’t even need to come inside.” Alex offered. 

“No, its fine…..I…Its’ just that, she kicked me out you know. I was 17 and pregnant and she kicked me out for keeping Ruby…and now I’m about to introduce her Ruby as if it never happened.” Sam said. Alex reached for her Sam’s hand.

“Ruby doesn’t know does she.” Alex cocked her head to side. “She doesn’t she was the reason you got kicked out.” 

“Ruby doesn’t even know I was kicked out. She thinks Patricia and I had a fight and I choose to move out because I was angry. I just…..I didn’t want her to blame herself or….” Sam started trying to defend her actions.

“Hey hey hey, you don’t need to explain anything to me or anyone else. You did what you thought was best for your daughter.” Alex’s rubbed her hand on Sam’s arm. 

“I know.. I’m sorry.. its just….I haven’t seen her in 12 years and I think I’m a bit more nervous than I thought I would be.” Sam said. She gave Alex a sad smile and Alex’s heart broke for her. 

“That’s why I’m here! Why don’t we have a signal, If you squeeze my hand 3 times in a row than I’ll make an excuse and we’ll leave. I’ll say I’m having really bad cramps or something. Blaming a period can get you out of anything” Alex said with grin. 

“Thank god for periods, am I right?” Sam responded. A half a smile on her lips.

“Exactly. They suck but at least now that I have an amazing and dutiful wife to take care of me. I expect bubble baths, wine, and chocolate every month. Its what any good women would do if her wife was suffering.” Alex grinned playfully. Obviously, trying to lighten the mood. Sam smiled back and hit Alex arm. 

“Alex! Mom! I got some candy and mints.” Ruby ran up to them excitedly. Alex looked at Sam and asked a silent question. Sam nodded in answer. She was ready.

“The rings.” Sam reminded Alex.

“Oh right!” Alex took out the rings and slipped one on her finger. She than took Sam hand and gently slipped the ring up Sam’s finger. The ring was a bit big but its not like it mattered. 

“Alright kiddo, are you ready to meet your grandma?” Alex asked ruby.

“Yep! Come on let’s go inside!” Ruby replied. She grabbed Sam’s arm and started pulling her toward the restaurant. Sam followed her daughter and felt Alex’s hand slip into hers. Sam threaded their fingers together.   
***  
Sam took another bite of her salad as she watched Patricia and Ruby talk. Well, Ruby did most of the talking while Patricia asked questions. Ruby was talking a mile a minute and telling Patricia about school and soccer and basically anything else Patricia asked about. Sam was thankful that everything had gone great so far. There was an initiate awkward hug with Patricia, but it was over as soon as it started. No one batted an eye one Sam introduced Alex as her wife. Patricia was also giving a great adoring grandma impression. She fawned on Ruby’s every word and exclaimed how proud she was of Ruby at every opportunity. 

Still, despite how well it was going, Sam felt slightly disgusted. Patricia had kicked Sam and Ruby out into the cold 13 years ago, but now she wanted to play grandma. The injustice of it all made Sam want to scream and yell at Patricia. The only reason she didn’t was because of Ruby’s huge smile and Alex’s hand strong in hers.

Ruby’s voice pulled Sam from her thoughts.

“Well mom wasn’t at that game, but Alex was there! She even helped me warm up as goalie!” Ruby said. Ruby lowered her voice and said, “Alex was scared I would get hurt as goalie, but I think she was really just scared of what mom would do if I did get hurt.” Ruby laughed. 

“Hey! The first time I met you, Ruby, you ran into me and almost knocked me over!” Alex laughed. “Plus, I have seen you trip over your own shoelaces so excuse me if I was worried about you getting hurt playing a position you’ve never played before.” Alex said in mock offense.

“I did not almost knock you over! I barely grazed you.” Ruby retorted. Than she grinned and said, “Plus, you owe me because if that hadn’t of happened you and mom would never had met.” 

“Is that really how you and Alex met Sam?” Patricia asked her. It was the first question she had directed at Sam and Sam felt Alex’s hand tighten in hers. She met Patricia’s eyes and for the first time noticed how frail and old Patricia looked. 

“Its true. Ruby tried to run me over and then Sam somehow showed up right behind her and well the rest is history.” Alex said to direct the conversation away from Sam. 

“So, as usual, Ruby is responsible for the greatest joys in my life.” Sam said before she leaned over and kissed the top of Ruby’s head. 

“So, you met because Ruby accidentally ran into Alex. That doesn’t explain the whole story.” Patricia asked. Sam couldn’t tell if Patricia was being polite, genuinely interested, or just being nosy. 

“Well, it turned out that Alex was Kara’s sister and so we met again when Lena and Kara started dating.” Sam said. It wasn’t a lie, that exactly how Alex and Sam became friends. 

“Yeah, mom and Aunt Lena would have girl’s nights and I was supposed to be asleep but I could hear Aunt Lena talk about Aunt Kara and I could hear mom talk about how hot Alex was. Mom was always to chicken to ask Alex out though.” 

Sam felt her face go red. Ruby wasn’t telling Patricia a story, Sam and Lena had indeed had many wine-filled nights where they had discussed the Danvers sisters. Sam had made multiple comments on Alex’s attractiveness. She hadn’t realized Ruby had been awake and listening. Sam hoped Alex would think that Ruby had just made up the whole story as a lie. She looked at Alex and Alex seemed delighted with the information. 

“Honey, you never told me you thought I was hot.” Alex teased Sam. 

“We are married now so I assumed you had figured it out.” 

Alex leaned over and kissed Sam’s cheek, “I think you’re hot too.” 

Sam couldn’t tell if this was part of the game or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes mine. I'm on tumblr as Alexsorangeshirt. 
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam watches a scary movie with her girls

  
“That went better than expected.” Sam exhaled softly. Ruby had just gotten into the shower and Sam and Alex finally had a moment to discuss the past few hours. 

“So, you’re ok?” Alex asked. Their eyes met, and Alex resisted the urge to tuck Sam’s hair behind her ear. Alex was in awe at how strong the women in front of her was. Sam had survived on her own at 17, raised an incredible child, and had just survived a meeting with the mother who abandoned her. Alex wasn’t sure she had ever met anyone stronger. 

“Yeah, I….I think I am. Patricia was wonderful with Ruby and polite to us so……I think everything is all good.” Sam smiled a small smile. A smile that let Alex see the small laugh lines around her eyes and mouth. “Alex…you…. I couldn’t have done that alone. Thank you.”

“Are you sure you’re ok with her going to the zoo with us tomorrow? I know you want Ruby to be happy but maybe I could take her.” Alex offered. Sam inwardly shook her head. Alex just couldn’t stop offering to protect people. 

“No.” Sam reached out took Alex’s hand. “I’ll be fine as long as you’re there.” Sam’s dark eyes met Alex’s. Alex just couldn’t resist anymore, with her free hand she tucked a strand of Sam’s hair behind her ear. Sam’s eyes closed at the gentle touch. Alex’s hand lingered and Sam opened her eyes only for them to look at Alex’s lips. She leaned in closer….. 

Suddenly, Alex pulled away. She ignored Sam’s eyes, pulled out her phone and asked, “What kind of pizza does Ruby want for dinner? I’ll go ahead and put the order in?” 

“Oh…um…..pepperoni is fine……” Sam was still rattled about what had just happened ”….but you better order two if you want any. That girl eats like she’s feeding a football team.” 

Alex laughed, “Don’t worry. Growing up with Kara, I’ve learned to order double of anything food related.” 

Sam retreated to her room as Alex made a call for the pizza. She mindlessly took out her pajamas and toiletries as she thought about what had just happened between her and Alex. It seemed like they had almost shared a kiss. Or maybe that is just what Sam thought would happen and she had misread the situation. Just because Sam was hoping for a kiss doesn’t mean it had even crossed Alex’s mind.

***

Alex through her phone on her bed. She sat down on the foot of the bed and stared blankly at the wall. Had she imagined the little scene in the kitchen? Sam had looked at her lips. Sam had leaned into her. Sam had almost kissed her. And Alex had wanted it. 

It scared Alex how much she wanted it. 

Admittedly, Alex had been developing a small crush on Sam in the past few months. But the want Alex had just experienced was not just the desire from a small crush and that frightened Alex. Sam frightened Alex. 

“Alex! The shower is free!” Ruby’s yell shook Alex from her thoughts. 

“I’ll be right there!” Alex called back.

She gathered up her toiletries and change of cloths and went to the bathroom. Closing the door, she turned on the shower and stripped. The water seemed to help Alex clear her mind. She had a crush on Sam. That much was obvious. But Alex didn’t truly know if Sam liked her. It was only a hunch combined with wishful thinking. Alex wasn’t going to jeopardize their friendship by acting on hunch. 

***

Sam had, as Ruby expected, relented to watching a scary movie. In her defense, Sam could usually say no to one pair of puppy dog eyes, but she couldn’t say no to two pairs of puppy dog eyes. Sam wasn’t sure which Danvers’s sister had perfected the look better, Kara or Alex.

Ruby had decided on the movie “Insidious” or “Damnation” or something. Sam couldn’t recall the title but it was something dark and equally cliché. They were about 10 minutes in and everything was still happy and clam. Sam knew it wouldn’t stay that way. 

The 3 of them were sitting on the large sofa with Ruby against one side, Sam in the middle and Alex on the other side. Ruby had pulled basically every extra blanket and pillow in the suite and had thrown them on the couch. Sam currently had one of those extra pillows in her lap and planned to hold onto once the movie got the scary parts. She hoped that holding onto something would help her conceal the fact that she was a huge baby when it came to scary movies. She hoped to get through the night without her daughter and the women she liked realizing she was scaredy-cat. 

A few minutes later something jumped out on the screen, Sam yelped and clutched at her pillow. Luckily, Ruby seemed too engrossed to notice but Alex gave her a strange look. A few minutes later Sam jumped again at a loud unexpected sound. 

“Are you ok?” Alex asked. Sam could feel her breath on her ear as she whispered the question. 

“I’m fine. I was just….surprised.” Sam whispered back. Alex looked like she didn’t believe Sam, but she said nothing. While Alex didn’t say anything, her hand did slide into Sam’s and Alex intertwined their fingers. 

“To help with the surprises.” Alex whispered against Sam’s ear. 

Alex had apparently seen the movie before because the next time a scary scene occurred, Alex squeezed Sam’s hand right before it happened. The warning was enough for Sam to relax a little. She gratefully held on to Alex’s hand and her body started to relax now that she didn’t have to worry about being scared out of her mind by a pop-up scene from the movie. 

Before Sam realized what was happening she not only holding Alex’s hand but leaning into her as well. Her body relaxed against the Alex’s side and Alex didn’t seemed bothered by their closeness. In fact, Alex seemed to do what she could to make Sam more comfortable. She removed her hand from Sam’s and draped her free arm over the back of the couch, so Sam had more room to lean against her. With her other hand she once again intertwined her fingers with Sam’s. 

Sam had felt content and happy when she watched movies with Ruby. She loved her daughter and Ruby would never fail to bring joy to Sam’s life. This feeling, the feeling of her body curled up against Alex while her legs were curled up next to her daughter was new, different, and Sam loved the way it made her feel.

***

“Ruby, lower your voice, your mom’s asleep.” Alex said. The movie had just ended, and Ruby had turned to ask her mom something but didn’t realize she was asleep.

“Oh…shoot, sorry.” Ruby started to whisper, “Alex, do you think we could watch one more movie?” 

“You want to watch another scary movie?” Alex asked. 

“No! I mean……we could watch like a Disney movie or something. Than we could go to bed afterwards.” Ruby asked. Alex had suspected that the first movie had scared Ruby more than the girl wanted to admit. Now it seemed like Ruby was asking for a Disney movie, so she could basically cleanse her pallet before going to bed. 

“Ok, one more and then straight to bed!” Alex said. 

“Yes!” Ruby said loud enough that it caused Sam to stir. Alex watched as the adorably sleepy women opened her eyes but remained curled into Alex’s side.

“We’re watching another movie?” Sam’s asked in a sleepy voice. 

“Yep! Alex said it was ok.” Ruby said as Moana started playing. 

Alex leaned over and whispered into Sam’s ear, “Ruby needs a pallet cleanser after the scary movie.” 

“Oh…she’s…she’s not as tough as she thinks she is.” Sam muttered half-asleep.

She shifted slightly and for a moment Alex was scared Sam was going to move away from her. However, Sam was not moving away from Alex, rather she snuggled in closer. She burrowed into Alex’s side and pulled Alex’s arm down around her. 

***

The next morning Sam awoke to the feel of warm breath on her cheek. Wincing as her eyes met the light, she found that she was still on the couch and she was cuddled into Alex. Alex was wedged between Sam and the back of the couch. Sam had a leg thrown over Alex and her head curled into the dip between Alex’s shoulder and chin. Her arms were folded into Alex’s chest and tangled in her shirt.

It had been a long time since Sam had felt this. Not just the feeling of waking up in the arms of a woman but the feeling of feeling of safety and love that came with waking up in the arms of Alex Danvers. Alex made Sam feel safe and happy and content and so much more. Sam’s heart grew heavy with the knowledge that this, waking up after accidently falling asleep on the couch together, was probably the most she would ever get. 

Sam relished the feeling a moment longer before getting off the couch. She threw another blanket over Alex and then went to check on Ruby. As Sam expected, Ruby was sleeping peacefully in Sam’s bed. She debated over whether to wake them but decided against it. They had another hour to sleep before they had to get ready for the zoo. Sam started the coffee maker and picked up her phone. 

To her surprise she had 8 missed calls from Lena. She ducked into Alex’s room so as to not disturb Alex and Ruby and called Lena.

“Sam!” Lena practically shouted when she answered the call.

“Aren’t you supposed to be on a romantic getaway with your girlfriend? Why are you calling me?” 

“Excuse you but aren’t you supposed to tell me if something happens between you and Alex?” Lena retorted.

“Me and Alex? What do you mean?” 

“Ruby sent me a picture of you and Alex last night. You two were asleep and snuggling on the couch together. It was cute.” Lena said. “Did you finally make a move?”

“What….no we watched some movies and we fell asleep. It didn’t mean anything.’ 

“Well I know I’m not the most well versed in social matters, but I tend not to fall asleep with and cuddle women I’m not attracted too.” Lena said.

“Lena, you’re not exactly a physical person to begin with. We didn’t even hug until a year into our friendship.” 

“No, you don’t get to deflect to my problems, Sam! Tell me how you and Alex are doing? Any updates besides the cuddling?” Lena asked excitedly. 

“Nothing new. She as nice and sweet and as perfect as always.” Sam muttered quietly. She was well aware that Alex was asleep in the next room.

“You should make a move Sam. Ask her out.” 

“I……I don’t even know if she likes me Lena.”

“She does Sam. You’re gorgeous and smart and Alex would be crazy not to like you. But if she’s anything like Kara, then you will have to make the first move because she never will.” Lena said. 

“Speaking of Kara, have you proposed yet?” Sam asked.

Lena seemed to shuffle the phone around and whispered back, “No, I’m going to do it tomorrow night. I have this picnic on the French Rivera planned and I’ll ask her then.” Lena sounded uncharacteristically nervous. 

“It sounds perfect, Lena.”

“Sam” Lena’s voice was small and quiet, “she’ll say yes, right?” 

Sam smiled. “Of course, she will. She loves you, Lena. Its kind of annoying, how much she loves you.” 

Lena seemed to regain herself at that, “Ok so I’ll ask my Danvers girl to marry me and you as your Danvers girl out on a date. Deal?”

“Lena…” Sam started to protest.

“Sam please. Kara and I wasted a year of happiness because we were to afraid to admit our feelings. Even if Alex doesn’t like you at least you could accept it and move on. But if she does like you than you two can get together and be the second hottest couple in National city.” 

“I don’t want to ruin….”

“Sam, if I can make the leap and ask Kara to marry me than you can ask Alex out for coffee.”

Sam sighed, “Ok…I’ll ask…but not til after this trip is over.”

“Wonderful!” Lena was quiet for a minute. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I just heard my girlfriend turn the shower on and I suddenly realized I forgot to shower last night.”

Sam hung up the phone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! All mistakes mine. Let me know what you think! You can find me on tumblr at Alexsorangeshirt.
> 
> Kudos and Comments appreciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes mine. Comments/Kudos much appreciated.


End file.
